The overall objective of this project is to conduct collaborative studies of pharmacologic, toxicologic, and therapeutic properties of various treatment modalities, including new cancer chemotherapeutic agents, combination regimens, immunotherapy, radiotherapy and adjuvant therapy in the management of malignant diseases in human beings. These collaborative studies are being performed in concert with the other institutional members and principal investigators who comprise the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). It is anticipated that these studies will provide physicians with a background of experience and information which will enable them to manage patients with malignant diseases more effectively.